You weren't there for him
by PetrichorAtDawn
Summary: Kurt and the rest of the New directions have been acting badly towards Blaine and Mike is sick of it.


Authors Note:

Hey guys, first time writing Glee fanfic so I just wanted to have a go with this. Any comments are welcome but please try to be constructive

I am thinking of turning this into a multi chapter fic, but need some feedback first so please read and review!

WARNINGS: Some swear words used.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee but wish dearly that I was lucky enough to!

…

'Oh since when did _you_' Kurt's lip curled and his voice was accusatory 'Become such good friends with _Blaine_?'

Mike was about to let out a snort of derision until he realised that most of the club members (apart from Tina, Santana and Brittany) were also looking at him in utter confusion - even Mr Schue.

"Oh, let's see shall we?" He let the sarcasm seep from his voice as he stared down each person in turn "How about since we, along with Brit, are the ones who choreograph just about every number that we do in here? How about" He paused in mock thought "Since Tina and I sit and talk with him in lessons and study period and even in lunch when the rest of you are so damn focused on New York and college and can't even be bothered to talk to us anymore?" He saw Tina nod, coming to stand next to him and help him with staring down the rest of the group. "How about since you lot have been getting so obsessed with next year that you've stopped actually inviting us to anything? How about since you've all turned into such self-absorbed little pricks that you didn't even seem to think we'd notice what was going on? Or that we might care?" By this point, Santana and Brittany had joined them in front of the stunned looking glee club. "How about…" Tina put a calming hand on Mike's arm as his voice rose even further and he took a step forwards. "Since you weren't there for him!"

The whole club was shocked at the angry rant that had come from Mike. More so, they were all- Mr Schue included- shocked at the truth that rang through in the words. None of them had really started to think about how they're actions would affect those that weren't leaving next year.

"There for him for what?" Some of the haughtiness was still there but the quiver in Kurt's voice was unmistakable. Mike felt a bitter grin spread over his face-

"I think you just proved my point, didn't you?"

"Mike," The voice that came from the doorway was soft, sounding well and truly broken. The whole group snapped around to see Blaine, his eyes fixed pointedly on the floor, his usual helmet of gel replaced by natural curls that bounced haphazardly around his head and over his forehead. "You guys really don't have to do this…" His voice trailed off quietly.

"Yes," Mike's voice was resolute but gentle - far more so than it had been to any of the others, "We do." The girls all nodded in agreement and Santana-_Santana!_- smiled reassuringly at Blaine.

"Yeah, Mr Schue, we're sorry it's had to come to this but what these guys have been doing is not acceptable," Tina cut in, throwing a particularly hard look at Kurt who now at least seemed to have the decency to look ashamed.

"So, until you guys finally do what you've been talking about all year and grow up," Continued Mike, "We quit."

A shocked silence filled the room at Mike's final statement.

"But guys-"

"No, Mr Schue!" It was Santana who cut in this time and she was not taking any more shit- directed to her, Blaine, or any of the others. "These guys need to cut the bullshit or else! You all talk this crap about being a family and then you go off acting like this?" She turned to face Kurt, "I once threatened to seriously mutilate boy toy over there if he ever hurt you, but you know what," She stepped forwards until they were eye to eye and whispered "I didn't expect it from you. And coming from me," She continued raising her voice once again and making her way back to the group, "That is BAD!"

"Come on Blaine," Mike said as he made his way over to said boy and threw his arm over the boys shoulder, watching as he raised his eyes to meet Mike's. Mike grinned and the boy smiled slightly back at his best friend. Tina came over to stand on Blaine's other side and clasped his right hand in her left, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Yea, let's go," Brit beamed slipping her hand in to Santana's who stopped glaring at the rest of the group to smile back at Brit and then turn with her to join the others by the doorway of the still silent room.

"Where're we going?" Blaine asked in a small but hopeful voice.

"Well my parents are out but they left money for pizza so…?" Mike questioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he steered Blaine to the door. Blaine chuckled quietly along with the others and those left in the choir room heard the laughter intensify after a comment from Brittany that was too far away to be heard.


End file.
